Theory
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: Stein has a theory and wants to test it out  YAOI M/M LEMON


K, so...First Soul Eater fic. But not my first lemon. I hope you like it. It's been on my Deviantart account for a while, so I decided to put it up here. ENJOY

Spirit walked down the halls of the DWMA School. His eyes were downcast as he walked slowly down the hall. He just got verbal lashing from his daughter Maka. After a few moments of her yelling in his face, he rather spaced out. However, the fact that she was yelling at him was something that still made him sad, even though it happened on a regular basis.

Then bell sounded and students were let out from there classes. He continued to walk as the shorter people passed him, looking happier than he did. He leaned up against the wall and watched as the students left the school to go home, or go on a mission. He sighed after a few minutes, the hallway completely empty.

After a few minutes had gone by, he started to walk again. His walking slowed to a stop as he walked by his daughter's classroom. He walked inside and a small smile crept onto his face, remembering this was the classroom he had been in all those years ago. He walked around the classroom and touched the same exact desk he sat in. He sat down and faced the empty room, looking at the chalk bored. He tilted his head slightly at the familiarity of the writing. He knew it….it was on the tip of his tongue….what was _it!_

"Hello Spirit." Came a voice he knew all too well.

The red head jumped in his seat and turned to stare at the professor. How could he have _forgotten_ that _Stein_ was Maka's teacher…?

"H…hello Stein. H-how ya doing?" He asked nervously, not feeling very comfortable that his old Meister was standing next to him. In an empty room, with NO witnesses around.

"I'm fine. What are you doing in here? Maka left with all the other students about a half hour ago. So if it's her you're looking for, you're out of luck."

The way Stein's glasses flashed in the light gave Spirit an even bigger sense of nervousness build up in his stomach. "N…No, I just came in to-"

"Donate your body to science?" Stein finished his sentence, holding up a scalpel.

"Nooooooo" Spirit whined. "Why the hell do you always do that?" He stood up to try and get some ground for himself.

Stein smirked and stepped forward, his glasses flashing in the light again. "Do what?" He asked, trying to remain innocent, the maniacal smirk widening.

"That!" Spirit yelled, spazzing out somewhat.

Stein stepped back and smiled, his glasses showing his dull green eyes. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. You should be more specific senpai."

Spirit remained quiet, knowing that anything he said, the doctor would twist his words into something else. He sighed, knowing that today was not going to end well.

"In any case," The doctor continued, after Spirit chose to remain quiet. "I'm about to head out and walk home. Would you like to walk with me?" He smiled.

Spirit gave him a skeptic look, half expecting the doctor to do something crazy, like knock him out right then and there and start cutting away. The very thought cause the red head to shiver.

The taller male chuckled at the other, noticing the shiver. "Paranoid, are we?"

"N…no…" the shorter replied.

Knowing that his former weapon was lying, made his smile grow bigger. "Well that's good. Let's go." He turned and started to walk towards the door. Spirit watched for a moment before deciding to follow his former meister.

After a few moments of walking down the hallway, Stein looked back. "Why are you walking way back there?"

"Uh…" Spirit tilted his head slightly and walked up next to Stein. "Don't know. I guess I was having an inner brain discussion." He laughed lightly.

Stein, on the other hand, was not amused. "Inner brain discussion…That doesn't make any sense…"

"…You know what I mean!" Spirit spazzed and pouted at Stein.

Stein chuckled, causing his senpai to spazz was too fun. Moreover, the pout the other was sporting made the taller chuckle ever more.

"…Why are you laughing?" Spirit asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how I used to dissect you while you were asleep. Stein smiled at the memory. He knew he was lying, but the way his senpai had stopped and had his mouth gap open made him giggle.

"Why the hell would you randomly think of something like that while you're walking right next to me?" He flailed his arms.

"Because it's fun to creep you out." He smiled, his glasses flashing in the suns light.

Spirit shivered again, Stein knew what buttons to push to get the red head squeaking in fear.

"Well…Stop it." Spirit said, starting to walk again, getting close to his apartment.

Stein smiled lightly and followed the other, knowing that the red head would not be sleeping in the safety of his own bed.

The rest of the walk to Spirits apartment building was silent. Stein was not really in the mood to talk. Too many images of Spirit on his dissection table made him smile and remain quite, even though he let out a few evil giggles every now and then, causing the other to look at him in slight fright.

The two turned the corner and the shorter man went wide-eyed. A whole bunch of 'CAUTION' tape was wrapped around the entire apartment building.

"What…What the hell happened here?" He asked, walking up to one of the men dressed up in a white exterminator outfit.

"Oh. Do you live here sir?" The man asked. Spirit nodded. "There was a report about a vermin infestation, so we had to shut the building down."

Spirit's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Well," Stein said, grabbing Spirit by the collar of his black jacket. "Looks like you'll have to stay with me for a while." He smiled and started to drag his new victim to his own stitched up house.

Spirit's eyes widened as the lower half of his body was being dragged across the cement ground. Stein hummed happily as he dragged his former weapon across the ground. He only needed to use little strength, either from his red headed friend didn't eat very much, or he was so used to dragging so many victims across the ground from over the years that the task seemed too easy.

After what seemed like forever to the red head, they reached the very frightening manor of doctor Franken Stein. All the patchwork that was all over the doctors own body was also all over the very house he lived in. It kind of confused Spirit because it made him wonder if the doctor did experiments on his own house, which sounds very weird.

The doctor used an old key to unlock the door. It opened with a loud thud and the doctor shoved the enormous door open. The metal door gave a loud rusty sounding creak. Stein smiled and walked in, Spirit still being dragged on the floor. The door slammed shut on its own, causing Spirit to gasp loudly in a terrified manner.

"What?" Stein looked down at the red head. "Oh that." He looked at the door after noticing the way spirit was staring at it in horror. "It does that frequently." He added with a slight smile.

"…" Stein kept staring at the closed door in shock. He seriously thought that the day could not get any worse.

"So, Spirit, what would you like to do for the rest of the evening?" He asked in a polite voice. He hoped that if he and spirit were to enjoy some coffee or tea together, he would be able to drug it and do an experiment on him later. He always had a habit to drug his victims and then experiment on them. However, this time he only wanted to drug him so he could tie him up. Stein did experiments on Spirit when he was sleeping, but for this one, he wanted to make sure the other was awake.

Stein let go of the collar's jacket, dropping his former weapon to the floor. "Ow…my head…" Spirit made a face of discomfort, rubbing the back of his head as he stared up at Stein, the mad scientist's glasses flashing in the very dim light of the room. Stein frowned, sitting up slowly.

Stein stood there, oblivious to the fact he looked very creepy to the other person.

"Um…" Spirit looked away from the other. "Well…if it's not too late, I guess we can have some tea I suppose."

"Excellent." Stein said with a smile, walking into the other room and started to make the tea. (While Spirit got a special ingredient in his).

Spirit slowly got up and made his way over to one of Stein's couches, muttering something about his backside being sore from the dragging he had to endure. He found it difficult to sit without his ass hurting. Stein walked back in after a few moments, two beakers filled with steaming tea. He looked over at Spirit as he made his way to the couch on the opposite side of the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Stein asked with slight boredom, not all that interested.

"My ass hurts from you draggin me across the floor." Spirit said, his position on the couch consisted of him laying down on his stomach, his feet up on the arm of the couch from him being to tall and the furniture being to short. Stein smirked, the first thing that went through him mind when the red head said his ass hurt was something completely different.

"Oh well, suck it up." He sipped his own tea as he sat down on the couch on the other side of the table that separated the two pieces of furniture together.

Spirit gave a slight pout at the other, his former partner can sure be mean. Spirit reached out and grabbed his own beaker filled with tea. He brought the beverage to his nose and sniffed it, having thinking it would smell odd if the other did anything evil to the liquid. Stein watched the other carefully, carefully making sure the other didn't become too paranoid and decide not to drink the tea. If that did occur however, Stein would just have to take drastic measures and either knock him out, using his own hand to hit a certain spot on his neck to do the trick, or just drag him to the other room like he had done earlier in the day.

Spirit stared at the drink, frowning. Stein suppressed a chuckle, his senpai knew him all too well. "Are you going to drink it or not?" Stein asked, keeping his poker face up, though he didn't know how long he would be able to keep it up. "I can get you something else if you like."

"You know very well why I will not drink it." Spirit said. He knew what Stein used to do to him while he slept, and he didn't really want to be cut up once again.

"If that's the case, why did you ask for some tea?" Stein asked in a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Urk…" Spirit hadn't thought about that, he was kind of jumping the gun when he assumed Stein had done something to the tea. "Well…uh…you got a point there I guess."

Stein nodded. "Mhmmm."

Spirit sighed quietly. "'M sorry Stein. I've just been a little paranoid lately." He turned his head and smiled weakly in the others direction. "I've kind of had some parental troubles regarding to Maka. So I guess I've just been slightly uptight."

Stein smirked as his brain took the 'uptight' comment in a different way. "Don't worry about it." He gave a gentle smile to his friend.

Spirit smiled back, his eyes getting less worry out of them. He brought the tea to his lips and tipped the beaker up, the warm liquid slowly flowing into his mouth. Stein watched with a small smile. He knew that the tranquillizer wasn't very strong, just enough to get Spirit to go limp and relax long enough to strap him to the operating table.

After a few sips, Spirit set his tea back onto the table. He slowly sat up, his ass not hurting anymore, it was now only a dull throb. Once he was in a full sitting position he groaned lightly.

He blinked a few times, his vision getting blurry. The red head raised his hand to his eyes, rubbing them a few times to get try and clear his vision. He leaned back into the couch, feeling his muscles relax. He closed his eyes and welcomed the relaxation, not even giving a thought to it maybe being a trap. Too much stressful things had happened earlier in the day for him to care at the moment.

He had a faint realization of someone picking him up and taking him somewhere, but he was to far out of it to actually open his eyes and check. Once he felt his body being put on something soft, he opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the blurry form of Stein, who seemed to be hovering over him, straddling his hips. The Doctor grabbed Spirit's limp arms and tied his wrists to the metal bars that served as a head bored for the bed.

Spirit gave a tired and confused look at the professor, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Stein…?" Spirit tilted his head to the side slowly, showing even more confusion.

Stein chuckled darkly. "Yes Spirit? What is it?"

"What are…what are you doing?" Spirit gave a sluggish tug at the bonds that kept his hands above his head.

"What an interesting question. I'm going to have an experiment." He smiled calmly, knowing the other would take a moment to register what he had just said.

Spirit just stared at Stein with a far off look. He stared for a few moments before he understood what the other said. "Experiment…?" He tilted his head again as if he didn't understand what the other meant.

"Yes. Experiment." He smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a scalpel, which seemed to frighten the other.

The small amount of tranquillizer was starting to wear off on the DeathScythe. His vision was starting to clear up, allowing him to see the small dissection instrument glint in the very faint light overhead of the bed. Spirit blinked a few more times as his vision was recovering. He tried to sink into the bed and away from the other. He knew Stein had dissected him when they were younger and when they had lived together. But that was when he was sleeping and not awake. He whimpered quietly as the blade slid through his tie like butter.

Stein smirked bigger and watched as the now broken piece of cloth fell off the bed and onto the floor. Spirit watched as the scalpel worked it's way down his shirt, easily popping the buttons off his light green dress shirt. The cloth slid off his chest and onto the bed, exposing his chest. Stein smirked, noticing that the scars he gave Spirit all those years ago were still faintly noticeable.

Stein maneuvered the blade up, cutting through The Scythes jacket sleeve. After the whole arm of the jacket was cut open, he cut the front of it. He did the same with the other side of the jacket, smirking wickedly as the casually threw the ruined material to the floor.

Now that he only had one layer left to cut off of the others body, he decided that it would be a good idea to try out his experiment now that his victim was more awake.

Spirit whimpered as the blade was brought to his throat. "S-stein…you…you don't have to do this…"

"Oh but I do." He smirked darkly. "You see, I've been wanting to do this experiment for a while now. I have a hypothesis, but you can't get the correct answer without doing the experiment first!" He laughed in a loud fashion, the laughing bouncing off the walls and echoing through the house.

Spirit whimpered again, the laughing scaring him even more. Stein stopped laughing, looking down at the other. He chuckled a few times at Spirit's whimpering.

"Finding out the answer to my hypothesis will be more than fun for both of us." Stein said, lightly lifting Spirit's chin with the dull edge of the scalpel.

"W-why do you say that?" Spirit asked, giving the doctor a scared look.

Stein smirked. "I'm so glad you asked. You see a few weeks ago I saw you doing some training on your own." Stein lightly tapped the tip of the scalpel on Spirit's bare chest. "And I witnessed something very _interesting_." He smirked wickedly again, slicing down the middle of Spirit's chest very lightly, just barely braking the first layer of skin.

Spirit whimpered, his chest heaving up and down slowly, as if he was trying to remain calm.

"I witnessed you getting injured." His smirk grew wider as he pressed harder, drawing a few small drops of blood, along with a quiet moan from the man underneath him. "And then I noticed you seemed to have _enjoyed_ getting cut. You _enjoyed_ the pain. And most of all, you _enjoyed_ the feeling of the blade on your skin." His smirk was feral as he watched Spirit's chest arch into the blade, silently wanting more.

Stein chuckled at the other arching into the touch. He pressed slightly harder and cut down to the other's navel, blood dripping down both sides of the Scythe and landing onto the bed, staining it. Spirit moaned, head tilting back and mouth hanging open.

Stein pulled the blade back, causing the red head to look up at him in confusion. Stein smirked at the others confusion. He leaned down and slowly licked up the blood trickling down from Spirit's chest and stomach, causing the wound to sting in protest of the wet organ sliding in between the thing cut.

Spirit moaned loudly at the stinging sensation, arching helplessly into the touch.

"S…_stein~!_" Spirit moaned the others name wantonly.

Stein licked his way up to the others neck, the scalpel making various cuts on Spirit's black pants. After the pants were cut up enough for Stein to just rip of the others body, he stared down at Spirit's body. Spirit's body seemed to be blushing. Either it was red from irritation or embarrassed to be only wearing dark green boxers in front of the mad scientist.

Stein smirked down at the other, this site was really something to behold. Spirit's cut wound had stopped dripping blood, but it was red with slight irritation. His chest was heaving up and down with anticipation, along with the bulge in the boxers. Stein smirked and put his palm over the bulge, but not giving the other the any pleasure by rubbing or anything.

Spirit whined, rocking his hips into the motionless hand. The action only made Stein remove his hand on the others straining erection. Stein's hypothesis was proven right, he now knew that his former partner was a masochist. So now he felt his scientific discovery should be put to the test.

"Lets see how much pain causes you pleasure~!" Stein smirked wickedly again, bringing the scalpel up to the boxer shorts and easily cutting through them with ease. The torn cloth fell to the floor and landed on top of all the other ruined clothes, leaving the weapon completely exposed to the Meister.

Spirit's breathing picked up, becoming more unsteady.

Stein chuckled as he recognized the others anticipation. He lightly teased the others skin with the tip of the scalpel, dragging it around the others chest and stomach and occasionally his sides. Spirit squirmed at the teasing, whining slightly, wanting to be cut.

"Oh? Is there something you wanted Spirit-Senpai?" Stein asked, smirking wildly at the others shifting.

"Y…yes, actually, there is…" Spirit said, shifting more, wanting to be touched in some way.

"Well then you're going to have to speak up~" Stein chuckled, watching the other shift.

Spirit whined, he knew what Stein wanted. But seeing as Stein now knew his pleasure secret, it was rather pointless to yell, kick, and scream, or do something to try and ask to get out of the situation. He wanted this, and Stein knew it.

"Come on Senpai~" Stein said, dragging the tip of the scalpel up the older man's chest and up his neck, dragging it slowly along the mans jaw line. Spirit whined again, the dragging getting slower and rougher.

"Please…please _cut_ me." Spirit shivered at his own request, Not really having an actual opinion about being a masochist.

Stein smirked, leaning down and nipping at Spirit's jawbone hard, leaving a red mark. Spirit moaned loudly and tilted his head to the side to give the sadist more room to bite and nip.

Stein moved down, biting the Scythes neck hard and drawing blood. Spirit's panting was beginning to get ragged and heavy. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly as Stein licked the blood up from the wounded neck. Spirit opened his eyes and stared at Stein's dull green ones.

Spirit shuddered as soon as he noticed Stein smirk wickedly. "You know it would have been nice to know you were a masochist sooner. We could have had so much more fun with the dissection's~!"

"No offence…but I don't think I would find pleasure in being cut open….that would be too much to handle…" Spirit said blushing at the fact Stein called him a masochist.

"None taken." Stein said shrugging it off and gripping Spirits cock, stroking slowly.

Spirit moaned and spread his legs wider, hoping Stein would go faster and stop putting him through the slow torture.

"Stein…" Spirit bucked his hips towards Stein's hand, wanting more friction.

Stein chuckled, grabbing the scalpel and cutting one of Spirit's hips. Spirit moaned in a higher pitch, his hips stopping their movement. Stein smirked lightly and leaned down, nipping at the injured hip before licking up the red liquid. Spirit moaned with every lick, every suck, praising Stein with his voice.

Stein's hand picked up the pace and stroked faster, coating the head in pre-cum with his thumb, rubbing slowly. With the sucking and the stroking, Spirit knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"S-Stein…'m _close_…" Spirit's body jerked and twitched, his wrists tugging at their restraints. Stein stroked slightly faster and rubbed his thumb directly onto the slit. Spirit moaned loudly, calling Stein's name and cumming into the doctors hand.

Stein smirked. "Oh how kind of you." Stein looked down at Spirit's panting form. "You provided the lube for me."

Spirit shivered, spreading his legs for Stein as the silver haired man lowered his hand and inserting a finger roughly. Spirit whined, trying to spread his legs more as the intruding digit thrusts quickly and roughly, followed by a seconded one.

"Stein~" Spirit moaned and arched his back, his head tilting. Stein smirked and added a third finger roughly, stretching him in a painful way, drawing some blood. Spirit moaned quietly at the feeling of being stretched so far. He pushed back against the fingers roughly, trying to get the fingers in deeper and draw more blood.

After pulling his fingers out, Spirit had no time to register how or when Stein had pulled his pants down. But not five seconds had gone by before Spirit had felt Stein roughly push into him. Spirit pulled at his restraints, his back arching as he moaned loudly at the rough intrusion.

Stein gave no time for the other to adjust. He pulled out all the way to the head, then shoved himself roughly back in. Spirit writhed this way and that, moaning loudly, wanting more.

"S-Stein….m-more~!" At this point Spirit didn't care if he was begging. He had a feeling the day would come when Stein would figure out he was a masochist. And Spirit didn't care, he wouldn't admit it, but he was kinda glad the other found out.

Stein smirked at the other begging, thrusting in and out roughly, using the blood to his advantage to slide in and out easier. The Meister leaned down and bit at the already bruised neck, causing Spirit to moan loudly and tilt his neck. Stein sucked at the wound roughly, sucking out any blood that came to the surface.

Spirit squirmed roughly as he felt himself close for the second time that evening. He moaned loudly as he felt himself tighten around Stein, who continued to thrust roughly, moaning lightly at the tightness. After a few more thrusts, the doctor picked up the pace, continuing to thrust roughly into the already wriggling form of Spirit, moaning loudly with every thrust.

Spirit screamed as the other roughly hit his prostate over and over at a fast pace, bringing Spirit back into hardness. Stein thrusted faster, losing his rhythm. He moved his hand down and began to stroke him at a fast pace. Stein felt himself close, the thin layer of sweat making the room hotter.

Stein leaned down and licked the wound on Spirits neck. He felt Spirits cock twitch in his hand, forcing more cum to spill out of him, Stein followed closely behind.

Panting filled the room as Stein pulled out of his former weapon slowly, reaching over to his beside table and grabbing a cigarette before laying down next to the already sleeping form of Spirit. Stein smiled lightly and pulled the blankets over them both, lighting up the cancer stick and smirking at how wonderful the day had turned out.


End file.
